


gift

by dutchydoescoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Nami keeps her parting gift from Vivi in her bedside table. When she’s alone, moments that are few and far-between these days, she’ll take it out and look at it, watch the needle steadily pointing behind them.





	gift

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what this is? no, no, i don't. all i know is it's a thing that happened because i love nami/vivi and want more of it damn it.

Nami keeps her parting gift from Vivi in her bedside table. When she’s alone, moments that are few and far-between these days, she’ll take it out and look at it, watch the needle steadily pointing behind them.

Vivi had handed it off to her on their way out of the palace, a silent request to come back someday.

And Nami could excuse Vivi’s choice in recipient, write it off as being given to her as the navigator, claim it’s for the entire crew, but—

Vivi’s face, when she’d pressed the eternal pose into Nami’s hands, was one that Nami recognized from nights spent on the _Merry_, sharing the bed because the _Merry_ lacked a second one and it was no trouble.

She remembers the soft look in Vivi’s eyes, one that she’d assumed was just Vivi’s personality because it was there every time Nami looked. In Alabasta, she’d seen the error in that belief, learning that Vivi only looked at her like that.

It had been that expression that accompanied the gift, something soft with hopes in it that Nami didn’t want to dash.

So she saves the gift, makes sure to be careful with it, no matter what, and if her heart tugs in the direction of the needle’s destination, it’s just a reminder that she has somewhere to go home to.


End file.
